Nefelibato
by Lord BaumKuchen
Summary: Envuelto en un mundo de recuerdos fugaces, imágenes oscuras y voces resonantes, Kid observa la ventana, hacia la Luna, la que le revuelve la conciencia cada día. Las desapariciones de las brujas aliadas comenzaba a causar revuelo, y sabia que pronto una nueva guerra comenzaría. Sin embargo, ¿por qué aun así sentía tanta calma? Manga Continuación Spoilers
1. Prólogo

_Un alma sana,_

 _reside en un cuerpo sano_

 _y una mente..._

 _y una mente..._

 _ **¿Mente?**_

 _ **¿Cuerpo?**_

 _ **¿Qué es estar sano?**_ _¿Si quiera hay alguien sano realmente?_

Araña el suelo, empapado de un espeso líquido que aun se le hace irreconocible. Se siente consumir por el peso, por el aire, por sus propios pensamientos, como si una especie de enredadera espinosa se clavara en él, quitándole la voluntad.

 _¿Si quiera tenia un cuerpo en ese momento?_

 _—_ _ **¡Chrona!¡Regresa!**_

Ser un shinigami significaba varias cosas, lo sabia muy bien desde el inicio.

 _Significaba de todo, menos estar cuerdo._


	2. Capítulo 1: Atascado

**"Detenido** **para** **siempre, ¿podrán** **los** **engranajes** **del** **reloj** **volver** **a** **girar?"**  
—

 **E** l tiempo era como el caldo de pollo que Liz intentó hacer en la mañana.

Estresante. Desastroso. Aterrador.

 _Pero no desaparecerá._

Porque Liz seguirá intentando cocinar, al igual que el tiempo no se detendrá.

De pensarlo, una extraña mueca de asco deformaba su rostro. Sacó la lengua, queriendo olvidar el mal sabor de boca que le dejó. Ahora temía por la cocina, y las ollas, y los platos, y todo.

A pesar de tratar de concentrar sus sentidos en el espacio impecable de la Death Room, el pánico lo envolvía con tan solo imaginar su mansión incendiándose.

Todo menos eso, por Shinigami...

Ah.

Cierto.

Él era el nuevo Shinigami.

Increíble, ¿verdad?

¿Cuanto exactamente había pasado desde _aquello_? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Tal vez tres meses? Un año, estaba seguro que no era un año. Pero se sentía igual que una década, pesándole en la espalda, llevándolo hacia abajo entre tanta presión que él mismo se imponía.

Bueno, no solo él.

Esa Luna negra, permanente e impasible, que al igual que el tiempo, nunca cambia. Podía definirla como perfecta; incluso diría —arriesgándose a un buen golpe departe de Maka— de que estaría mejor si la Luna se quedara así. Sin embargo, recordar las razones de porqué es tan redonda y simétrica, solo le revolvía el estómago. Además, podía jurar que se sentía observado y juzgado por la gigante esfera de sangre, como si le reprochara el que hasta ese momento, no haya hecho nada.

Nada...

¿En serio no ha hecho nada?

¿O es qué desde que Chrona encerró al Kinshin, el mundo se ha vuelto más... pacífico?

Nada.

Esa palabra, esa simple y llana palabra, le provoca escalofríos. La conversación que tuvo esa vez en el libro invade su mente, y se siente de nuevo rodeado de esa oscuridad.

¿Hubiese acabado cómo Chrona? ¿Habria sacrificado todo por un ideal equivocado?

Death the Kid se siente pequeño. Aun más pequeño. Y sus dedos se aferran a la vieja capa de su padre, la que no necesita realmente usar, pero le trae ese confort, aquel calor paternal que ahora añora y le destroza. Que diría su padre si supiera lo que pensó y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer si no fuera por Black Star.

Le dio tanta vergüenza decírselo, mas se arrepentía de no hacerlo. Estaba seguro que le entendería, como siempre era con sus dudas. Probablemente le daría una respuesta a medias, igual que siempre.

Ahora comprendía que eso era para que descubra la verdad por si mismo.

Todos esos años, junto a su padre, se le hacían tan cortos, efímeros. Al igual que un castillo de arena construido donde la olas deciden romper. Y desea regresar, que el tiempo retroceda. No deseaba ir al ritmo que los demás. Si bien era consciente que debía avanzar, no se sentía capaz.

Hace meses que deseaba eso.

¿Podrían los engranajes girar en sentido contrario?

¿No hubiese sido mejor que ambos pudieran existir como Shinigami?¿Hubiese sido mejor que el tiempo corra para él, pero para su padre no?

¿Los engranajes del reloj no podrían descarriarse solo un poco?

Tal vez a eso se refería Chrona con toda esa extraña palabrería.

Observa su reflejo en el espejo, y no se ve como un Shinigami, a pesar de ser uno y tener la responsabilidad de uno. Se ve como Kid, un adolescente de quince años que aun lidia con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, lleno de ansiedad y bastante depresivo. Aun hay momentos en que se siente al igual que una escoria, llamándose a si mismo inútil. Mas trata de mantener la compostura, en especial frente a las otras Death Scyhte, quienes esperan de él lo mejor, así no lo hayan dicho.

Se cree caprichoso, con tan solo pensar en destrozar el orden del tiempo. Era consciente que es arrepentimiento lo que le provoca dichas ideas, sin mencionar la locura que emana la Luna, la cual afectó en él.

Y era tentadoras dichas ideas.

 _"_ _Detente."_

— ¿Qué? —se sobresalta, girándose en su sitio, y por poco tropezando con la capa.

— ¿Qué de qué? —unos ojos rojos le devuelven la mirada, curiosos ante la extraña reacción. — ¿Estas bien?

¿En que momento Soul entró?

— Ah, sí...—murmuró, mientras relaja su expresión, quitando aquel ceño fruncido. — Solo me sorprendiste — Y no mentía, pero estaba seguro que la voz que escucho era muy distinta.

— Llevo aquí un buen rato —dice la guadaña, formando una sonrisa. — ¿Qué tanto miras al espejo?

Cierto calor invadió su rostro, y se arrepintió de no llevar puesta la mascara.

— N-nada. Bueno, solo revisaba que, pues, ya sabes, revisaba. —Encoge los hombros, moviendo las manos queriendo restarle importancia al asusto. Hablar de sus desbordes mentales estaba restringido.

— Aaah, revisabas... — Soul asintió, lentamente, contradictorio al tono sarcástico e incrédulo que empleó. — Entonces supongo que ya sabes...

— ¿Eh? —Kid mostró genuina ignorancia, para diversión del albino.

— Y supongo que mi presencia ya no es necesaria, porque el chico Shinigami, que todo lo sabe, tomó una descicion. —Y continuaba, forzando cada vez más su sonrisa de tiburón.

— O-oye...

— Y supongo, ¡tan solo supongo!—dijo haciendo aun mas énfasis, comenzando a golpear el suelo con su zapato.— Que todo el camino que me tomó cargando el peso de Maka fue innecesario, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

— ...Soul, para. Si me rompes el piso, no te lo perdono. — Y la voz serena de Kid fue lo que terminó por hacer estallar al arma.

— ¡Debiste responder el puto espejo! — Exclama frustrado, alzando los brazos.

— No he recibido ninguna señal...

— ¿No será que no sabes usarlo?—dijo ya más calmado, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —responde un poco ofendido, cruzando los brazos.

— Ah no, no me pongas esa cara. Agh, como sea. Solo venía a hacer el reporte de la misión ¿Y sabes qué? Se fue al diablo, el alma desapareció.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en Kid, quien no se esforzó por ocultarlo.

— ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó preocupado.

— Cuando acabamos con el Loco de Wysteria, su alma desapareció —rearfirmó, para luego chasquear la lengua. — Se esfumó, como si fuera humo. Maka intentó localizarlo con su percepción de almas, pero no encontró nada. Buscamos a los alrededores, y eso, nada. Nada de nada.

Y ahí volvía esa maldita palabra...

Nada.

— ¿Cómo un alma puede desvanecerse sin más? —Reflexionó Kid, formulando una maraña de preguntas en su interior.

— No tengo idea, pero Maka tiene una teoría... —La guadaña movió la cabeza, inseguro de seguir. — Sigue buscando el alma, por eso vine solo.

Cierta pesadez se le formó en el pecho a Kid, ¿en serio como no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos?

— Y...¿cual es esa teoría? —Hablaba despacio, con temor camuflado en curiosidad. Por alguna razón, estaba seguro que tenia que ver con aquella voz de hace un momento.

Su corazón y alma se lo gritaban.

— Puede que sea un... un llamado. — Nervios, tenia nervios de hablar. Como si la confianza se le drenada con tan solo tocar _ese_ tema. Maka y Soul habían sido quienes cargaban con un mayor peso luego de lo sucedido. En especial porque fueron las ultimas personas...

— ¿Un llamado? —Incluso temía seguir el tema, conociendo lo que ocurrió cuando ellos decidieron adentrarse en esa locura.

— Sí. —Corto, seco. Soul solo quería dar por acabada esa conversación y proceder a lo que era _importante_.

— ¿Pero de quién?

La respuesta parecía no ser necesaria. En especial cuando ambos sabían,así no quisieran decirlo en voz alta.

 _Chrona_.

 **Los** **engranajes** **estaban** **desencajandose** **poco** **a** **poco.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Quebrado

**"¿La moral es algo corruptible?"**

 **¿Qué refleja mejor? ¿El agua limpia o el agua sucia? Sí los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿podemos reflejarnos mejor en un alma pura o impura?**

Death he Kid golpea el espejo, con el ceño tan fruncido que pareciera que sus cejas se fueran a unir – y como le gustaría que algo así sucediera. Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos e intentaba inútilmente contactar con Maka. Era extraño no iba a negarlo, hasta hace unas horas, todo marchaba en orden.

— Olvidalo, Kid. —Soul intenta hacerlo desistir al notar que era imposible que el espejo volviera a funcionar. O al menos, por el momento.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿como no me di cuenta de esto? — Un suspiro de puro cansancio, Kid se aparta del espejo frustrado.

No podía creer lo distraído que estaba.

— Esto ya no importa, Kid. — El albino posa su mano en el hombro del joven Dios.— Vamos por Maka. Ya te dije que no puede moverse de donde está. —Indica, haciéndole recordar la urgencia en la que se encontraban.

El Death acepta, resignado. Luego vería exactamente que es lo que andaba mal con el dichoso espejo.

Fuera de la Death Room, los pasos son apresurados en ambos. Una extraña sensación aplastante los abordaba, casi como si la Academia estuviese inundada en desesperación. Soul no aparta su mirada del frente, tomando la delantera, ¿por qué sentía que estaba corriendo?

— Maka estaba tratando de ubicar el alma desaparecida pero ha encontrado una anomalía. —Inicia Soul, avanzando por los pasillos de Shibusen.

— ¿Qué clase de anomalía, además de que _desapareció_ por completo? — ironiza Kid, acomodándose la capa negra en su hombros.

— Creemos que no está en la Tierra. —menciona a la vez que se acercan a las afueras de Shibusen.

El Death le observa, escéptico.

— ¿Qué significa?—entrecierra los ojos, no le gustaba a donde iba esa conversación.

Tenia cierta sospecha de a donde quería llegar, pero le parecía increíble. O al menos confiaba en que era imposible.

¿Si quera tendría una razón para hacerlo? Se supone que ya no sería enemigos.

Además, Soul ni Maka harían una acusación como esa.

 _"Escucha"_

— ...estoy seguro que no fueron ellas, pero sabemos que hay alguien más que puede hacer lo mis- ¿Kid? ¿Estas ahí?

Las palabras de Soul, quedaban en el aire, lejos de la atención del Death, cuya mirada solo estaba centrada en el cielo. Aquella voz otra vez, esa que se le hacía tan familiar. Y en esta ocasión creía saber de donde venía.

Sus pies no se mueven, le es imposible quitar sus ojos de encima. La respiración se detiene, podía jurar que incluso su circulación había parado. Aunque intentara girarse a Soul y decirle que se encontraba bien, le era imposible. Estaría mintiendo, y en segundo lugar, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de realizar siquiera alguna acción.

Su mente solo estaba centrada en una cosa.

 _ **La Luna Negra.**_

Sabe que Soul lo sacude, buscando reacción alguna, pero es incapaz de sentir su tacto. Como si todos sus sentidos hubiesen desaparecido.

Era muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Los gritos del albino no tardaron en escucharse, pidiendo ayuda a las armas y técnicos más cercanos.

Sus ojos dorados siguen enfocados en la Luna, juraba que esta le observaba, como un enorme ojo en el cielo. Tiene la necesidad de invocar a Beelzebub, ir hasta allá ¿Era una locura hacerlo? Quién sabe.

Quizá no estaba del todo equivocado.

Pero sabe que algo anda mal en él, lo presiente ahí en su alma.

Como si se rompiera.

Chrona lo estaba llamando, ¿o era Ashura? Aquello no lo puede saber con seguridad, sin embargo hay algo que sí.

Su alma se estaba quebrando.

 _La Luna Negra parecía absorberlo todo._


End file.
